pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mew
| textcolor=black| name='Mew'| jname=(ミュウ Mew)| image=151Mew.png| ndex=151| evofrom=None| evointo=None| gen=Generation I| pronun= MYOO | hp=100| atk=100| def=100| satk=100| sdef=100| spd=100| total=600| species=New Species Pokémon| type= | height=1'04"| weight=8.8 lbs.| ability=Synchronize| color='Pink'| gender=Genderless }} Mew (ミュウ Mew) is a -type Mythical Pokémon and the last Pokémon in the Kanto Pokédex. It has the ability to learn every TM or HM. It cannot evolve into or from any pokemon, however it has been cloned using it's DNA to create Mewtwo. It was the last Pokemon in the Pokedex until Generation II was released. Appearance ]]. Mew's appearance is as a pink cat-like Pokémon with large feet, big blue eyes, small pointed ears and a long skinny tail. It is covered with a layer of fine pink hair, only visible with the aid of a microscope. It has short arms with three fingers on each paw. Special Abilities Mew has the Ability Synchronize. This ability allows it to pass on any status problem, except Sleep and Frozen, to its opponent. This ability also raises the encounter rate of Pokémon with its same nature. Additionally, it is said that Mew's DNA possesses the genetic composition of all existing Pokémon species, thus allowing it to use all known Pokémon techniques. Also, as shown in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, it can change into any pokemon. It changed into Meowth, Ho-Oh, Pidgeot, Pikachu, Aipom, Treecko, Taillow, Mime Jr., and Pichu. Mew has also shown its ability to Levitate, create force fields, and change its form into any existing species of Pokémon. It is a very versatile and powerful Pokémon. Anime Mew has been featured in several Pokémon movies, having a large role in most of them. Despite this, Mew has been shown several times though in the TV series anime. Mew first appeared in the movie Mewtwo Strikes Back or Pokémon the First Movie, and fought with Mewtwo. It was again featured in the TV Movie special Mewtwo Returns, during a flashback sequence of Mewtwo's. Mew's second movie appearance was in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, where a different Mew from the first movie takes Meowth and Ash's Pikachu to the Tree of Beginning. Mew is in the opening theme of the Pokemon anime series, and also in the episode A Lean, Mean, Team Rocket Machine, where it appears in one of Meowth's boss fantasies, along with Celebi, Phione, Manaphy, and Jirachi. Manga The first legendary pokemon that Red saw was Mew, he tried to catch it, but because he was still starting as a pokemon trainer and didn't have experience yet, he wasn't able to catch it. Games Mew first appeared in the Generation I games as a legendary Pokémon, largely unattainable without the aid of a cheat device or glitch. In the main series games, Mew can learn most of the moves through a Technical or Hidden Machine, or is taught by the Move Tutor, and also a few of its own. Other than Ditto, and Smeargle, it is the only Pokémon that can learn Transform. Mew is mentioned in journal entries found in the Pokémon Mansion on Cinnabar Island stating that it was discovered deep in the jungles of Guyana, South America on July 5 (the year was not specified) and named on July 10, and that it "gave birth" to Mewtwo on February 6. Unlike normal Pokémon, Mew cannot be obtained within the game except by various Nintendo events and a glitch. It shares this trait with Jirachi, Celebi, Phione, Manaphy, and Victini. In Pokémon Emerald, it may be found on Faraway Island, but only with the promotion only item, the Old Sea Map. Mew was previously only in the Red, Blue, and Yellow versions and therefore could not be transferred to third-generation games. Both third-generation games and My Pokémon Ranch can transfer Mew to Diamond and Pearl. Pokédex Entries | txtcolor=black| redblue=So rare that it is still said to be a mirage by many experts. Only a few people have seen it worldwide.| yellow=When viewed through a microscope, this Pokémon's short, fine, delicate hair can be seen.| gold=Apparently, it appears only to those people who are pure of heart and have a strong desire to see it.| silver=Its DNA is said to contain the genetic codes of all Pokémon, so it can use all kinds of techniques.| crystal=Because it can learn any move, some people began research to see if it is the ancestor of all Pokémon.| ruby=Mew is said to possess the genetic composition of all Pokémon. It is capable of making itself invisible at will, so it entirely avoids notice even if it approaches people.| sapphire=Mew is said to possess the genetic composition of all Pokémon. It is capable of making itself invisible at will, so it entirely avoids notice even if it approaches people.| emerald=A Mew is said to possess the genes of all Pokémon. It is capable of making itself invisible at will, so it entirely avoids notice even if it approaches people.| firered=A Pokémon of South America that was thought to have been extinct. It is very intelligent and learns any move.| leafgreen=So rare that it is still said to be a mirage by many experts. Only a few people have seen it worldwide. Defeat the elite four once and it will appear in rock tunnel.| diamond=Because it can use all kinds of moves, many scientists believe Mew to be the ancestor of Pokémon.| pearl=Because it can use all kinds of moves, many scientists believe Mew to be the ancestor of Pokémon.| platinum=Because it can use all kinds of moves, many scientists believe Mew to be the ancestor of Pokémon.| heartgold=Apparently, it appears only to those people who are pure of heart and have a strong desire to see it.| soulsilver=Its DNA is said to contain the genetic codes of all Pokémon, so it can use all kinds of techniques.| }} My Pokémon Ranch: How to get Mew My Pokémon Ranch is a game that can be bought on the Wii console for a certain amount of points. Once the game is purchased you need to transfer a certain amount of Pokémon to the game from your Pokémon Diamond or Pearl version. Once you have transferred the necessary Pokémon, the girl in the game will trade you her Mew for one of your Pokémon eggs. Super Smash Bros Mew has been a featured Pokémon in every one of the Super Smash Brothers games. In original Super Smash Bros., a Mew will fly up without affecting the battlefield. In Super Smash Bros. Melee there is a 1 in 251 chance that a Poké Ball item contains Mew, and if this is the first time you see him, you will get an "achievement" after your battle. While it does not attack, the player receives 10,000 points after the battle is over. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, it may even leave the player with a CD, a rare item that unlocks additional music in the game. Also, like in SSBM, if it's your first time seeing him, you will get a "Notice" record from encountering him. This can be viewed later, along with the date and time you received it. Sprites |rbspr = Spr_1b_151.png |yspr = Spr 1y 151.png |grnspr = Spr 1g 151.png |gldspr = Spr 2c 151.gif |gldsprs = Spr 2c 151 s.gif |slvspr = Spr 2s 151.png |slvsprs = Spr 2s 151 s.png |cryspr = Spr 2c 151.gif |crysprs = Spr 2c 151 s.gif |rbysapspr = Spr 3e 151.gif |rbysapsprs =Shiny mew emerald sprite.gif |emeraldspr = Spr 3e 151.gif |emeraldsprs = Shiny mew emerald sprite.gif |frlgspr = Spr 3e 151.gif |frlgsprs =Shiny mew emerald sprite.gif |dpspr =DPPtMew.png |dpsprs = Spr 4d 151 s.png |ptspr = DPPtMew.png |ptsprs = Spr 4d 151 s.png |hgssspr = Mew HGSS.png |hgsssprs = Shiny Mew HGSS.png |Iback = Spr b g1 151.png |IIback = Spr b g2 151.png |IIbacks = Spr b g2 151 s.png |IIIback = Spr b g3 151.png |IIIbacks = Spr b g3 151 s.png |IVback =Spr b g4 151.png |IVbacks = Spr b g4 151 s.png |bwspr = Mew BW.gif |bwsprs = Shiny Mew BW.png |Vback = Mew Back BW.png |Vbacks = Shiny Mew Back BW.png }} Origins Mew's name likely has to do with the onomatopoeia for a kitten's cry, referring to its cat-like appearance. It may also be based on a cat. Trivia *Mew was the very first Pokémon trademark ever to be applied for and registered. *Mew, in the original games, was so little known that even Nintendo was not initially aware that it was programmed into the game. *Mew is also known as a Mirage and some times called by people Mirage since there not a lot of Mews in the Pokemon World and people think when they see a Mew its just a mirage. *Mew was originally unobtainable outside of Japan, but due to My Pokémon Ranch, it finally became obtainable. *Mew is a Pokémon capable of using the F.E.A.R. strategy. *Though it will never work, Mew is the only genderless Pokémon able to learn Attract and Captivate. *In the first Pokémon movie, Mew appears underwater, in a bubble, and is a blue color, but when it raises out of the water, it gets it's pink hue. This is the first time Mew is shown with a different color, and it later is applied as the color for it's "special colored-form". *There was a widely popular rumor that you could find a mew under the truck near the SS Anne in pokemon red and blue, but this was proven untrue. *Ironically, although Mewtwo was created with Mew's DNA (which means Mewtwo was created after Mew) Mewtwo is given a lower number, which would inidcate it was discovered first (although it could not have been.). *Mew's gender has been a subject of debate for some time. Offically, Mew is neither; however, in various media such as the films and television series, Mew is described as mother. That it gave birth to Mewtwo (as described in the video game series) isn't in a literal sense. Mewtwo was created from Mew's DNA; thus, Mew could be considered Mewtwo's "parent." *Originally Mew was said to be the origin of all pokemon, as it had every pokemon's DNA, however if this is true it would had to have existed before the start of the universe, as it was supposedly created by Arceus, another Pokémon. *In the Pokémon TV Special The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon, the Mirage Mew was a whitish blue which is Mew's Shiny color but in the games it is a little more darker. *The Toy's R Us Event called MYSTRY Mew is the only event Pokémon from the Generation 3 games not to have its OT be Male or Female when in a Pokemon Generation 4 game. *The only way to get a real Shiny Mew is in Pokémon Emerald on Faraway Island and you have to use a GameShark to make Mew Shiny by using a GameShark Code that makes any Wild Pokemon Shiny. *Mew was available as a mystery gift in a special Wi-Fi event on October 2010. Gallery Awesome Sir Aaron.png|Mew (Anime) 151Mew.png Mew.gif Mew 15.jpg Category:Psychic Pokémon Category:Event Pokemon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:No-Evolution Pokemon Category:Genderless Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Mythical Pokémon Category:No eggs group Pokémon Category:Villains